aniversary
by veira syndicate
Summary: apa kau ingin bunuh diri istri sialan/youichi.../malam yang sama setiap tahun, entah mengapa kali ini berbeda/just read, new member di fandom ES21/kelamaan jadi silent reader/enjoy/kritik dan saran yang membangun


HIRUMA DAN MAMORI FANFICTION: ANIVERSARY

GENRE: FAMILY/HURT/ROMANCE

DISCLAIMER: RIICHIRO INAGAKY YUUSUKE MURATA

WARNING: OOC,MISS TYPO,MAKSA DAN SEMUANYA ADALAH FIKTIF BELAKA

SELAMAT MEMBACA...

NORMAL POVs

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya mamori terbangun malam ini. Diliriknya samping kanan tempat tidurnya.

Mamori menghela nafas panjang.

Kosong

Dan masih kosong. Sama seperti itu setiap senin sampai kamis.

Mamori mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tapi tidak bisa

Besok

Bukan, tepatnya 1 jam 7 menit lagi tepat pukul 12 malam. Adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mamori dan hiruma youichi suaminya.

Bukan satu atau dua. Ini adalah ulang tahun kesepuluh pernikahannya dengan hiruma.

Childis memang. Diusianya yang sudah menginjak 34 tahun, mamori masih mengharapkan sedikit kejutan dari suaminya.

Tapi mamori mengerti pekerjaan hiruma sebagai seorang atlet ditambah dengan hiruma yang harus tinggal di asrama clubnya membuatnya harus rela bertemu dengan hiruma hanya seminggu sekali. itu pun jika ada pertandingan mamori harus rela berminggu-minggu tak bertemu hiruma.

Mamori menyerah dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh moleknya. Gaun malam berwarna merah itu sedikit tersikap memperlihatkan lengan kaki jenjang yang di balut sandal rumah berwarna putih.

Mamori melangkah keluar kamar. Dengan langkah gontai di bukanya pintu dapur yang masih gelap. Mamori menekan tombol lampu dan terlihatlah sebuah meja makan berukuran cukup tinggi dengan empat kursi.

Mamori tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tangan rampingnya bergerak membuka pintu kulkas. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menenggaknya dalam sekali tegukan.

Malam ini terasa panas. Atau memang hanya pikirannya saja yang panas.

Mamori melirik kalender di samping kulkas

Rabu, 26 november 2014

Lagi-lagi mamori menghela nafas.

'dia tidak mungkin pulang' keluh mamori dalam hati

Minggu lalu hiruma juga tidak pulang. Pertandingan membuatnya harus melupakan sejenak untuk kembali ke rumah.

Mamori keluar dari dapur dan menuju lantai atas. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya menyusuri pegangan tangga yang dingin. Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di sebuh pintu berwarna coklat tua dengan gantungan berwarna merah tua berbentuk kelelawar dengan seringai seram.

Kamar itu adalah kamar kedua belahan hatinya.

Hiruma ryo dan hiruma reika.

Putra dan putrinya yang masing-masing berusia 9 dan 4 tahun.

Krieet

Pintu terbuka pelan, terlihatlah dua kasur besar bersebelahan. Mamori masuk ke kamar yang terlihat remang-remang terkena pantulan cahaya dari luar.

Brakkk

Mamori berjingkat kaget saat mendapati jendela kamar anaknya tiba-tiba terbuka. Angin dingin berhembus masuk.

'seharusnya jendela ini kan terkunci' mamori melangkah menuju jendela yang terbuka.

Angin berhembus kencang.

Mamori melongok ke luar jendela. Awan hitam langsung menusuk indra penglihatannya, kilatan-kilatan petir terlihat di kejauhan.

"sepertinya akan ada badai" mamori dengan cepat mengunci jendela itu rapat-rapat dan menutup kelambu berwarna orange itu.

Dilihatnya dua buah hatinya masih terlelap tidur. Tidak terganggu oleh suara jendela yang terbuka.

"selamat tidur sayang..." mamori mencium kening kedua anaknya bergantian.

Dengan pelan mamori merapikan selimut tebal milik putrinya.

Kakinya melangkah cepat keluar kamar, takut membangunkan mereka.

Mamori kembali ke kamar. Merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size miliknya tanpa sedetik pun memejamkan mata.

Kembali bibir ranumnya menghela nafas panjang. Mamori duduk meringkuk di atas kasur.

Kakinya menekuk, kepalanya menunduk. Dipeluknya kaki jenjangnya dengan erat.

Setetes bening air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Mamori menangis dalam diam.

Dia marah, sedih,takut,terluka,kecewa dan cemburu

Mamori tidak bisa menyalahkan hiruma yang jarang menemaninya. Mamori juga tidak bisa menyalahkan hiruma yang jarang pulang kerumah.

Dan mamori juga tidak bisa menyalahkan hiruma dengan pekerjaannya. Jujur mamori takut dan cemburu.

Mamori cemburu dengan pekerjaan hiruma. Mamori ingin hiruma melepas statusnya sebagai atlet. Mamori ingin hiruma seperti suami yang lainnya, walau mamori tau itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin.

Amefuto.

Olahraga keras itu adalah impian suaminya. Dan mamori paling tau dan mengerti. Tapi mamori tetap tidak bisa menahan sakit hatinya.

Melihat pasangan lain merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan romantis sedang yang mamori lakukan hanya menangis.

Saat pertemuan orang tua, setiap anak membawa serta ayahnya. Tapi mamori sedih, sedih karena hiruma tidak di sampingnya.

Mamori juga dapat melihat raut wajah kecewa putra sulungnya. Walau di tutupi dengan topeng dingin dan datar yang sama persis dengan ayahnya.

Air mata terus mengalir membasahi selimut bercorak mawar itu.

Tapi tak pernah ada kata menyesal terbersit dalam hatinya.

Tak sekalipun.

Dan tak akan pernah. Mata mamori terlihat sembab dan bibirnya membengkak.

Sebelah tangannya melemas, dan mamori jatuh menyamping ke tempat tidur. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari shapire birunya.

Matanya terasa berat. Mamori mulai memejamkan matanya...

Pandangannya tidak fokus...

Serangan pening membuatnya mencengkeram selimut dengan erat. Mencoba mengenyahkan rasa sakit itu dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala ranjang.

Belum sempat kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang yang keras, sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan gerakan badan mamori.

"apa yang kau lakukan istri bodoh"

Suara itu, mamori membuka pelan matanya. Samar-samar melihat wajah tirus ,rahang tegas, bola mata hijau tajam yang menatapnya lekat.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

'tidak ini pasti mimpi. Aku terlalu lelah' mamori kembali memejamkan matanya

Mamori merasakan sebuah tangan membelai pipi nya, menghapus jejak air mata yang belum mengering.

"ini bukan mimpi mamori"

Cup

Sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di kening mamori yang sukses membuat mamori membuka matanya lebar-lebar

"yo..youichi..."

Suara itu, sentuhan itu, kata-kata itu.

Orang yang di depannya benar-benar suaminya.

Air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras.

"maaf..." kata yang sulit sekali hiruma ucapkan.

Mamori tak lagi mendengar kata tabu itu.

Tangannya merentang memeluk erat laki-laki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya sejak sepuluh tahun itu. Tangisnya pecah.

Mamori dapat merasakan dinginnya kulit hiruma dan rasa basah saat badannya menyentuh kemeja hitam hiruma.

"maaf...aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi mamori" hiruma mempererat pelukan mamori dengan tangannya.

Teng teng teng

Lonceng berbunyi 12 kali...

Tepat pukul 12 malam.

Hiruma menyeringai mengangkat dagu runcing mamori.

"kekeke..happy ten aniversary fucking wife"

Hiruma dengan lembut menyapukan bibirnya di bibir mamori

Mamori menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan hiruma dan pagutan mesra di bibirnya.

End...???????

Sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Bau tanah basah dan segarnya udara pagi membangunkan mamori dari tidur panjangnya.

Mamori menguap lebar dan merentangkan tangannya. Menghilangkan kekakuan dalam dirinya.

Dingin menusuk punggungnya, mamori tersenyum saat menyadari dia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

'bukan mimpi' batinnya dalam hati.

Mamori dengan cepat turun ke lantai bawah hendak menyiapkan sarapan.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar kegaduhan dari arah dapur, mamori mengintip dari balik pintu dapur dan tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Hiruma sedang menghadap konter dapurnya dengan celemek rocket bear milik mamori. Putra sulungnya ryo sedang mencoba mengaduk tepung yang membuatnya belepotan, di tambah dengan putri bungsunya yang menggelayut di punggung hiruma merecoki acara memasak hiruma.

Mamori tidak bisa menahan tawanya hingga ketiga orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"mama..." ryo dan reika berlari bersamaan memeluk kaki mamori.

Mamori merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan kedua anaknya.

"selamat hari jadi pernikahan,mama." ryo mengucapkan sambil mencium pipi mamori

"mama...leika juga mau bilang celamat ulang tahun buat mama dan papa" mamori tertawa medengar pernyataan putri bungsunya

"bukan ulang tahun, tapi pernikahan rei" ryo hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendapati wajah cemberut adiknya.

"pokoknya lei mau ulang tahun, lei tidak cuka nii-chan. Papa...lei mau cama papa..." reika berlari ke arah hiruma.

Hiruma sudah melepaskan apron mamori dan menggendong reika dengan satu tangan.

Mamori mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat wajah hiruma dengan teliti

Kakinya reflek melangkah mendekati hiruma. Tangan mamori terangkat menyentuh kening hiruma.

Hiruma bingung

"apa yang kau lakukan istri sialan" hiruma tak bisa menepis tangan mamori karena sedang menggendong reika.

"kau sakit youichi..."

"cih..." youichi tak menjawab hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena demam.

Mamori mengambil alih reika ke dekapannya.

"kau butuh obat youichi..."

"cih, jangan memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil istri sialan.aku baik-baik saja"

Hiruma berbalik ke arah meja makan.

Mamori mengikuti sambil menggendong reika.

"jangan disini youichi...kita ke atas saja.kau butuh istirahat"

Tanpa menjawab kata-kata mamori hiruma melangkah ke lantai atas.

"bagaimana kau bisa sakit youichi"

"cih, semua gara-gara kau yang menangis dan akan bunuh diri membenturkan kepalamu dasar istri sialan. Aku harus menembus badai untuk menghentikan mu bunuh diri"

Mamori tersenyum.

'jadi dia tau. Ternyata dia selalu mengawasiku'

Mereka sampai di kamar utama.

Hiruma merebahkan badannya di kasur. Reika menyusulnya dan memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat

"papa...lei kangen papa..."

Hiruma akhirnya membawa reika ke pelukannya.

"ryo juga kangen papa..." ryo hiruma putra sulung pasangan ini ikut juga memeluk ayahnya.

Mamori hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping ranjang.

Hiruma menyeringai dan menarik tangan mamori hingga mamori terjerembab dan jatuh memeluk hiruma.

"selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita istri sialan. Akan ku berikan kado terindah untukmu"

Hiruma mencium pipi mamori

Dan semburat pink muncul di pipi putih wanita yang dulu mempunyai nama gadis anezaky mamori itu.

Hiruma mengambil surat dari sebuah laci meja. Dan menyerahkannya pada mamori.

Mamori bingung dan membacanya. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca dan tangannya reflek memeluk hiruma.

Tidak sadar bahwa tubuh kecil reika tehimpit oleh tubuhnya

"ma...ma..mama...cakit" rintih reika

"ma..maafkan mama sayang" mamori langsung menggendong reika

"kenapa mama menangis?" tanya ryo dengan wajah datarnya tapi terlihat khawatir

Mamori tersenyum. hiruma menyeringai

"mama bahagia sekali. Papa memberikan kado terbaik sepanjang hidup mama"

Ryo tersenyum lebar.

"benarkah..apa..apa kadonya" ryo menarik-narik tangan hiruma

"papa tidak akan pergi lagi.papa akan selalu menemari ryo dan reika di sini" kata mamori bahagia

"benarkah..benar papa tidak akan pergi lagi..."

"kekeke, kau meragukanku anak sialan?"

"yey...berarti papa bisa mengantar ku ke sekolah setiap hari. Bisa bermain dengan ku...papa bisa datang ke

pertemuan wali murid...papa.." hiruma membungkam mulut putra kecilnya itu dan memeluknya.

"ya..papa bisa melakukan semua yang kau inginkan..."

"yeeyyy..." reika yang tak mengerti ikut tertawa dan memeluk hiruma.

Hiruma memeluk kedua anaknya ini dengan erat.

Mamori tersenyum memandangi keluarganya. Hiruma merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan menatap mamori

Mamori langsung menghambur kepelukan hiruma. Bersama hiruma memeluk kedua belah hati mereka.

"jangan salahkan aku jika uang belanjamu kurang" hiruma menyeringai jahil.

Mamori melotot dan hiruma terkekeh

"arigatou ne...youichi-kun"

real end

Hai, saya new bii di sini

Jujur ini adalah fic zaman dulu banget

tahun 2014 kalo gak salah waktu masih kuliah hahahhaha

Pernah di up di blog pribadi atas nama Dwi vita

Hahahha

Banyak banget fic tentang hirumamo Cuma pada hilang setelah di service laptop nya

Hope you enjoy this fic

Kritik dan saran yang membangun yess

No bully


End file.
